Personal Assistant
by Vikalily
Summary: Death or Exile? what if someone got another sentience and this meant being the personal assistant of Dr Jonathan Crane.


"You have two choices death or exile...take your pick" I sneered at the business man who robbed Gotham's public of their money, the chanting of _Death _from Bane's rebellion spored me on and looking at the shaken business man made me realize he was not going to answer me any time soon. He was to shaken with _fear_.

'_Death would be to kind for him Jonathan, let the thin ice decide whether he lives or die let's see his FEAR!'. _

I smirked at the voice of Scarecrow, he was right, he always was, nodding my head in agreement I leaned forward and decided his fate.

"ORDER, ORDER!...it seems you're taking too long Mr. Stinter, it seems that you have let the fear of death paralyse you so I generously decided your fate, your fate is...Exile" I slammed the hammer down and smiled sounds of the screaming man as he was being pulled away to the ice.

"Bring in the next case" I said

The room fell in silence as the most beautiful woman I have ever seen walked into the room her petit body was framed with the tightest of black women's business suites, her dark hair contrasted with her pale but slightly tanned skin, but all faded away when I looked into her grey green eyes. I felt a primary need rise up within me; I wanted nothing more than to take her on the floor in front of everyone calming her as mine, making sure no other male touched her.

'_MINE! OURS! TAKER HER JONATHAN DO NOT LET HER OUT OF THIS BUILDING.' _

I couldn't agree more, I growled at the harshness that was given to her as she was forced to sit but a smile came to my face when she punched the rebel in the face sending him flat on his ass. Brushing herself off she sat down and crossed her arms and legs looking me in the eye and smirking.

'_A fighter, I could think of no one better_ _to claim as ours.' _

Chuckling I opened her file and was surprised when she had nothing in it only a name and her occupation but I would keep her here if it was the last thing I do.

"This court is now is session, Ms. Stephanie Hili it says here you are a personal assistant is this correct?"

"Yes" she replied, her voice alone made me grow hard and we didn't mind that at all.

"Then do you know why you are here?"

"No I have done nothing wrong"

"ahh yes you have done nothing wrong...until you decided to punch that poor man in the face when he was only lending you a hand to be seated" I smirked

"THAT'S BULL SHIT! HE MAN HANDELED ME AND HE DESERVED IT, HES NOTHING!"

"Nothing? Nothing you say? well that man who is nothing is fighting for our cause to re-capture Gotham, are you saying that is not worth a punishment?"

"It is but I beg of you do not send me to my death by exile or the bullet" she put her head down but as she lowered I could have sworn I saw a smirk.

'_she's up to something but that rebel did touch something that is ours so her actions are just and she could be of value in this court room'_

"well Ms. Hili I have taken into consideration your action and the motive behind it but unfortunately you must be punished, your background in a Personal Assistant will come in handy because from this day forth you will become my personal assistant until I see that your punishment has _satisfied _me" with that I banged my hammer "take her to my office and _be gentle about it_" we growled the last bit which made the rebels flinch back in fear.

She was escorted past my desk and looking down on her I saw her smiling the whole time.

'_Whatever she's up to I think we might enjoy it'. _

Walking back to my office through the dimly lit hallways a smile creeps onto my face dealing with nothing but pathetic rich snobs all day and watching them cower in fear at the sight of me made being locked up worth it and my new patient made it worthwhile. I open the door to my office and my smile instantly turns into a grin, Stephanie is curled up on my therapy lounge her breath even as she is in a deep sleep, her pencil skirt has ridded up showing more of her delicate thighs, diffidently worthwhile. I slowly place my suitcase down on my desk and turned to face her and slowly stalked towards her.

Stephanie POV

(After sentenced)

The door closed gently behind me, I chuckled 'they must be more scared of him than the rich pricks down stairs' I thought to myself, looking around his office it seemed like any other office I've been in. The gigantic window walls made up the two sides of the rectal space bring a warm red glow into the room as the sun set in Gotham, book shelves covered the remaining wall space bringing a soft but subtle old and new book smell to the room, straight in front of me there was large rose wood desk that had mountains of papers on and all around it. You could barely make out the chair and computer but the one thing that caught my eye is the larger than average therapist lounge on that was to my left. It looked so inviting after a long day being around complaining business men and women I hesitantly walked towards it 'SCEW THIS IM TIRED!' I thought and jumped straight onto the lounge without a care in the world. I placed my hands behind my head and smiled at the thought of being the infamous Scarecrows PA.

Third person POV

Jonathan slowly stalked towards Stephanie, looming over her and as if sensing his presence Stephanie began to stir, she slowly opened her eyes blinking away the sleep that still clung to her she looked into the eyes of Jonathan, she could see the lust and inner conflict he was having at that very moment.

"Hello Dr Jonathan" she purred seductively

Jonathan leaned down bitting the shell of her ear he growled"MINE!" Stephanie knew she was in for an experience she would never regret or forget. Jonathan could no longer hold it back, the primitive side to both he and scarecrow was loose but he only wanted to give her a taste of what he could do, something that both of them would look forward to. _Second that_ Scarecrow growled at him, having both approved Jonathan decide it was time to give Stephanie a night she would never forget.

Almost aggressively they both shredded each other's cloths ripping them in the process, tossing them to the side with no regards to where they landed, facing each other they both had eyes filled with nothing but pure lust. Pushing her back into the lounge Jonathan growled at the sight of her, Stephanie closed her eyes and moaned with the need that she knew only he could give her when she opened her eyes she watched him closely as he moved down her body.

She wiggled her hips as he kissed across her stomach, his warm tongue flicked out tasting her. His hands spread her wide. She wanted to touch him. Batman!* how she needed too. Then he was licking her. His tongue tasting and teasing her and for a moment she forgot how to breath.

"Holy shit!" She groaned.

Jonathan just wrapped his arms around her hips so that he could manoeuvre her any way he liked. And he wanted her wide open, for his eager tongue. His dick was hard against the leather of the lounge, he grinded it slightly needing some friction, it was not a lot but, just enough.

"Jonathan" Stephanie thrashed in his hold. Her toes curled as he sucked her clit. The noises he made, Jesus they were enough to send her over the edge.

Jonathan buried his face in Stephanie and just let himself be lost to the taste of her. He licked and sucked, nibbled and moaned. His dick ached to be inside of her. To feel her tightness wrap around him as he fucked her but he only wanted this to be a taste for her to beg for more and she would. Her body began to shake, she smiled as her orgasm washed over her. Hips lifting from the bed as he continued to eat at her. Her cries ignored as she begged him to be inside of her, clutching the leather, scrapping her nails down the fabric. His nose nudged against her sensitive clit as he thrust his tongue inside of her. Stephanie's body lurched.

"Oh ba-!*, I can't. Jonathan. It's... it's too much." She sobbed. But he was rewarded with a deep throaty groan, as he sucked her clit hard. She was so fucking delicious he didn't want to stop. He wanted to spend days here just tasting her, and the longer he was buried between her legs the sweeter she became.

Stephanie's hips thrust against Jonathan's face. She couldn't help herself, she had never experienced anything like this. Ever. Her body trembled as Jonathan worked his tongue into her. Jesus she didn't think she could orgasm any more. Every inch of her skin tingled. She cried out as Jonathan pushed her over the edge. Her legs jerked and twitched.

"Jonathan" She panted.

He moved up her body, hovering over her as his fingers slid inside her.

"So fucking wet. Can you hear how wet you are?" He whispered pushing into her.

She could. She could hear how his fingers worked into her slick heat. Stephanie moaned. Head thrashing.

"Come on baby," he cooed. "Come for me."

Stephanie cried out as her hips jerked. Jonathans thumb brushed against her clit, once, twice. Before pressing down hard.

"I can't..." she sobbed. "Please."

He could see the need for her to cum.

He moved his body so he was sitting and she was straddling him as she rode his fingers, pushing a third finger into her, as his other hand pressed down on her pelvis. He curled them, working them faster. The noises she was making had Jonathan and scarecrow growling. Jesus she was so fucking beautiful like this. Spread open for him, skin flushed, chest heaving, submitting to his dominate ways.

"Come on steph" He urged.

Stephanie bit her lip, remembering how to breathe every time Jonathan hit something in side of her. She could feel herself balancing on that edge. Just a few more thrusts...

"Oh Scarecrow!" She screams. Back arching, the binds that were cutting into her wrists forgotten as Stephanie's orgasm hit her hard. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. But before she could catch her breath another one was washing over her. Jonathan was working her clit hard. The growls he made just turned her on even more.

"Fuck Steph, You're so fucking wet. I want to lick you clean. Taste every inch of your skin. Make you mine" He growled again. "So beautiful, I can't wait to see how your tight pussy feels around my cock"

With those words, her orgasm hit; Stephanie opened her mouth letting out a silent scream before passing out.

Jonathan watched as Stephanie's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body going limp as she passed out. He carefully moved from between her legs, kissing her as he moved up her body. Her breathing was deep and even and Jonathan knew she was physically drained. He gently placed her onto the lounge, wrapped himself around her and pushing his face in her hair and smiling at the thought of their next little session.

(This part is a inside joke)

"Next case" Stephanie's voice boomed over the court room, Jonathan smiled at his personal assistant as she pressed her back further into his chest, he could feel his pants getting tighter as his erection pressed against her ass. He couldn't help but bring his hands slowly up her legs and once he reached his destination he could hear her breath hitch as he played with her once again. Chuckling he looked on as two women walked into his court room one form a Spanish decent as her fashionable clothes were fresh and gave her dark hair and skin gave a new scene to the word stunning.

She flicked her hair as she walked towards them and the other one was from a Danish decent, her pants and shirt were torn and covered in blood but he could see it was none of her own, her hair was platinum blonde to a deep red and everything in-between, everything about her told him she was a force to be reckoned with. They both stopped and when their gases landed on Stephanie, Jonathan felt her still under his touch.

"Hey Tink" the Danish one smirked as the Spanish one giggled.

AN:

*inside joke

CONGRADULATIONS ON GRADUATING STEPH!

This is my present to you for being the greatest friend and graduating this past year! I hope you enjoyed it and it made you go "OH my Batman!" hahaha. Now all we have to do is tackle the HSC!

And to everyone else hope you enjoyed to also!

3


End file.
